Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer
Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer is a Redstonist, a member of The Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. She first appeared in "Assembly Required". Biography Appearance She has brown hair that curls at the sides of her heads and pale skin. Her armor has a brown/black tinge to it and gold around the collar and torso. She has red pants and brown shoes. When she is not wearing armor, she wears a white shirt under a brown jumper with dark brown pants and black shoes. She formerly wore a red helmet as well as steampunk goggles. Personality Ellegaard is very smart, as she has invented a lot of things involving complicated Redstone machinery, even almost inventing the Command Block. Like Soren, she is quite egotistical, and she doesn't seem to think too much of non-Redstoners. She also seems to have a habit of shooting down up-and-coming Redstoners, Olivia in particular. Relationships Jesse Ellegaard does not respect Jesse at first, however, as the game progresses, she notices his/her talent as a leader, and even offers Jesse her armor. If Jesse chooses her armor, Ellegaard would inevitably die. Jesse would mourn her with the others. Olivia Olivia greatly respects Ellegaard as a Redstone Engineer and as an inspiring figure. She thinks highly of Ellegaard's opinion about her. However, Ellegaard often acts cold and prickly towards Olivia. Axel Axel and Ellegaard do not interact much during the story. However, when Ellegaard and Magnus disagree, Axel usually takes Magnus's side, which greatly annoys Ellegaard. Reuben (Pig) Ellegaard feels that Reuben is a very adorable pig. She appears to be saddened at his death, if she is alive when the Wither Storm is destroyed. Magnus the Rogue Magnus and Ellegaard are often portrayed at odds, constantly argue and disagree, much to the annoyance of the rest of the group. However, when one of them is killed by the Wither Storm, their feelings about each other change. Gabriel the Warrior Gabriel and Ellegaard, as members of the Order of the Stone, appeared to be good friends. If Gabriel was saved in episode 1, and the player sought out Ellegaard, the two will hug. If Ellegaard is still alive by the end of episode 3, she'll suggest that she'll stay back at the cave to take care of Gabriel. Soren the Architect Soren and Ellegaard have a good relationship and are good friends as members of the Order of the Stone. If Ellegaard is hit by the Wither Storm, Soren immediately rushes to her side and tries to comfort her by saying that she will be okay. He is quite saddened by her death. Ivor Ellegaard and Ivor were both members of the Order of the Stone, however, when Ivor left the Order, the two did not keep in touch. When Ivor unleashes the Wither Storm, Ellegaard is shocked and horrified at his behavior, and strives to stop the monster that he has created. If Ellegaard lives, then she will be very hostile towards Ivor and will not forgive him for what he has done. Inventory *Redstone-related items *Withered Nether Star (Determinant) Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Ellegaard has killed: *The Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, zapped out of existence) *Hostile Mobs Death (Determinant) Killed By *The Wither Storm (Caused) *Jesse (Indirectly) *Ivor (Indirectly) When Jesse is going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If the player chooses to use Ellegaard's armor, she will be thrown by the Wither Storm onto a tree and die due to her not having her armor. However, it's possible that she survived because usually, when one dies in Minecraft: Story Mode, he/she disintegrates into smoke and the only thing remaining is the person's items, but Ellegaard's body didn't disintegrate when she "died." It is possible that Ellegaard got a concussion instead, leading to her falling unconcious, thinking she would die because of the likely intense pain. Quotes Trivia *In Episode 1, she wears a red helmet and brass goggles. However, she doesn't wear these in the rest of the series. *Her favorite food is Bread, as revealed by Gabriel the Warrior. *Ellegaard makes fun of Olivia by calling her "Madame Faints A Lot" and saying she was glad Olivia wasn't her assistant because she fainted. *Ellegaard and Magnus are the second pair of characters whom have to be chosen between, the first being Petra and Gabriel. **If Ellegaard's armor is taken, then she is the first main character to die. *In Episode 4, after Ellegaard's death, Magnus mentions that she might have been one that still succeeded regardless of the command block. *In episode 2, if Jesse chooses to build a command block but does nothing, Ellegaard will push Jesse out of the way. *Ellegaard is the only female member of the original order. *When Ellegaard wears her armor, the top brown part of her arm is 4 x 4, but when Jesse wears it it is 5 x 5. **This is probably because Jesse has large shoulders. **Also, when Ellegaard wears her armor, it has brown boots. When Jesse wears it, it has yellow boots. **If Ellegaard dies, there's banners of her from Redstonia in the Treasure Room, but the only way to do it, is to take Ellegaard's armor and go to Redstonia. Gallery TLPYL Ellegaard Mad.png|Ellegaard angry at Jesse and Magnus. Ellegaardface.png|Ellegaard 2s8STkj.png|Ellegaard in Episode 1's introduction. Ellegaard.png|Ellegaard in the Order's Temple MCSM Ellegaard Dying.png|Ellegaard about to die (determinant) TLPYL Order of the Stone Reunited.jpg|Ellegaard with the Order of the Stone EllegaardNoArmor.jpeg|Ellegaard without armor, (determinant). ABAAHP Soren and Ellegaard.png|Ellegaard with Soren riding away from the Wither Storm. (Determinant) Mcsm ep4 crowd0.png|Ellegaard with the rest of the group. (Determinant.) Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Ellegaard with Jesse, Lukas, Gabriel, and Olivia. Ellegaard with Gabriel image.jpeg|Ellegaard with Gabriel. Ellegard.jpeg|Ellegaard talking to her people Ellegard .jpeg|Ellegaard doing her experiment, while Jesse, Reuben and Olivia watch. Olivia helps Ellegard .jpeg|After the Witherstorm breaks away the stairs, Olivia helps Ellegaard when she falls. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Ellegaard fighting with Magnus Olivia and Ellegaard.jpeg|Ellegaard talking to Olivia in the Old Order's Temple. Mcsm ep2 temple-of-the-order beds.png|Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer at the Order's temple at night, (determinant). Building the command block image.jpeg|Ellegard gathering materials to build her command block In Soren's fortress.jpeg|Ellegaard and Magnus walking sperate ways after a fight. Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Characters Category:Redstonia Category:Engineers Category:Redstonists